1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a textile material with antenna components of an HF transponder which may be operated by connection of a circuit module to the antenna components which are tuned or may be tuned to a working frequency.
2. The Prior Art
Transponders are increasingly being used for the identification of goods in production, logistics, marketing and repair, these being superior to conventional barcodes with regard to legibility and data volume as well as security against tampering. Attempts are also being made to use transponders in textile goods but because of their flexible character and the need for cleaning in hot and/or chemically aggressive media, higher requirements are imposed.
Thus, the transponder must not impair the use of textile goods as intended, it must be resistant to mechanical, thermal and chemical influences and despite this, work physically reliably.
It is known to equip textile labels with transponders operating in the 13 MHz range. M-field antennas with coreless coils, also called air-cored coils are used as antennae. The air-cored coils can be executed in the form of metal conductor paths on film carriers. Combinations of a film layer and a textile layer, e.g. as laminate are mostly incompatible with the use as intended and with the cleaning of textile goods. The film can become detached in places or completely and/or become damaged. Since textile labels are usually only inserted in the finished goods, and can then be removed therefrom again, it is only possible to identify the raw goods indirectly and this is liable to tampering.